Misery
by Goggle Boy Obsessed
Summary: This is the sequal to Goodbye to You! Is Daisuke really dead? Who else dies from sadness? Find out! Please R&R!


Disclaimer- OK, look, I own what I have, and obviously it's not digimon or the singer...or her songs. 

A/N: Hi. Some one wanted a sequel to Goodbye to You, well, I decided to think about it. This story is about Kari, after she lost Daisuke, she went into depression, who brought her out of it? Could be Takeru or the one that is 'dead'? Read to find out. **Davis is gonna be in bold **and Kari is in normal type, _and song parts in italics..._This song is by Pink...enjoy! Oh, this is the sequel to Goodbye to You. Takeru is going to be in **_bold italics._**

__

Misery

I looked out the window, supposedly He has been dead for one year now, one and a half years since that fateful day when he shot himself...you know what's bothering me? I never got to see his body, it was a closed casket, not an open one....seems weird, maybe he is still alive! Naw, could it be? I've always had some feeling, that he was alive. I some how knew, some where deep down, I thought he'd been alive and faked his death, but how could he? I mean, shooting himself, blood everywhere, it...just....didn't...seem...fake. Every night I'd been looking out that dark old window, noticing how everyone's window was darkened, I am really sad. Takeru and I have gotten back together since then, maybe I'll call him, he's good at comforting!

__

Shadows are falling all over town  
Another night the blues got me down  
Oh misery... I sure could use some company  


I called Takeru, at midnight.

::Beep....beep....Beep....beep....Beep....beep....Beep::

"**Hello?**"

"Hi Takeru, it's me."

__

"**Eh? What do you want?"**

"Just come over...please?"

__

"**Ok, if it's that important...**"

"Believe me, it is."

__

"**K, hold on...I'll be right over**."

"I'll be waiting."

__

"**Bye**"

"Bye" 

I hung up. I hoped he'd be here soon...

::Ding Dong::

"Come in."

**__**

"Hi Kari, so what was so important?"

"You now since Dai-kun has been gone? Well, I haven't been myself lately. It's like I carry the guilt that it was all my fault. I guess that it wasn't meant to be, me and him, but, I feel in my heart, he is still alive out there, some where..."

**__**

"Aww, come on Kari, it's not your fault...you couldn't help it, he had these feelings ever since we've been going out, it's all our fault, we all picked on him..."

Since he's been gone I ain't been the same  
I carry the weight like an ol' ball and chain  
Guess it's all meant to be... for love to cause me misery

  
"Not as much as I did, I broke his heart!"

**__**

"Kari...."

"Tell me the truth, was I a fool to go after him, to tell him I loved him? Was it? It seemed to my destiny to tell him and that we were going to be together forever!"

_ ****_

"But..."

"Apparently, it was my destiny to have misery of love."

****

"Kari, me and you....together forever!"

"I guess...."

__

  
Misery... Misery  
Tell me why does my heart make a fool out of me  
Seems it's my destiny...  
For love to cause me misery  


****

I walked down the street, no one noticing me, I looked different, I looked older, I have a thin shadow of maroon beard covering my face, my hair is now not fro-like, but short on the sides and just long enough on top to spike up. I have since then made a living, I own a car, a corvette in fact. I am now sixteen and a half. It has been one and a half years since I shot myself. I had to fake my death, so no more torture from anyone, no more pain, no more heartache, no more sadness. But I dearly do miss Kari, maybe I should tell her, but would she get mad? Would she be happy? I'm beginning to wonder, I've seen her around, she has short brown hair, about the same length, but it has platinum blonde highlights, all spiked up in the back. She kind of reminds me of Mimi...I'll tell her later...yeah, I'll tell her later.

I walked til I got to the Odaiba High School. It was about 2:59. School was going to get out soon, then I'd play soccer, I now know that she is into soccer. She seems to have taken after her brother. He was my role model. I now hope to meet Kari, my voice is different too. It is a little deeper and I am a lot taller. I am about six feet tall, Tai is about two inches shorter than me. Kari is about five foot four. 

::RING::

Great, now to watch Kari play soccer, I have simple joys in my life...I sighed, why does everything have to be so complicated? Kari just walked out onto the playing field.... "Hey Beautiful!" I yelled.

She turned her head and sighed, she yelled, "Who are you?**"**

"I'm just a handsome boy wanting to talk to you!" I yelled back

"Oh, is that all...I have practice, can you wait till after?" she yelled back

****

"Of coarse." He yelled in a snooty tone.

"Do I know you? You sound familiar..." she yelled.

****

"...I don't know...just wait...till practice is over." I yelled.

"Ok." She yelled back.

****

I waited till her practice was over, then ran over to her, "Hey Kari!"

"Hi, who are you?" she asked sweetly.

"**I have to tell you something..."**

"Oh, what is it?"

****

"It's about Daisuke!"

"Daisuke? Isn't he dead?"

****

"Well..." I stated, "I'm not dead...I thought that I'd tell you..."

"Daisuke is that you?!" she asked, "I didn't recognize you with that beard!"

****

"No one did..."

Kari started to cry, I embraced her and rubbed her back, **"Everything's gonna be ok."**

"It's not that...I have Takeru to deal with, after you erm 'died' we got back together..."

****

"Really?! Do you still love me?"

"No...I decided that I'd have gotten over you..."

****

I thought: "I new that this would happen..."

"Well, I better go...unless you wanna watch."

"Watch what?"

****

"This!" I narrowed my eyes and took out a gun from my leather coat, "Goodbye for real Kari...I figured you got over me, but I had to make sure!"

"NO! DON'T DO THI-" I screamed!

*Bang*

I looked in horror as Daisuke dropped to the ground, it reminded me of what happened one and a half years ago...but it was different, instead of his stomach, his head... I dropped to my knees, I cried and screamed at the same time. 

__

Oh... I've been down this road before  
Where the passion turns into pain  
And each time I saw love walk out the door  
I swore I'd never get caught up again...  


"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO......I STILL LOVED YOU DAISUKE, I THOUGHT I HAD GOTTEN OVER YOU...BUT I DIDN'T WWWHYYYYYYYY?"

I screamed in pain, I thought that I didn't love him any more...why did I have to hide my feelings from him? Now I have more pain...than before, now for sure he's dead, the blood trickled out of his head like a dam that had just broke, part of his brains were splattered on the ground... "I guess it's too late, I guess I was stupid for not telling you my feelings, now it;s too late....why? Why? WHY?" I screamed. Now more sadness tonight. I took the gun, so no one would find it. I ran home, thinking in the morning it might be gone, the hurt, the pain, the depression. I sat in my bed crying, it was gonna be one miserable night, more heartache, more sadness.

__

  
But ain't it true... it takes what it takes  
And sometimes... we get too smart too late  
One more heartache for me... another night in misery  


It's the morning, I took the gun from my dresser drawer, looked at it, I guess my heart makes me a fool, I really didn't love Takeru, I loved Daisuke, and now he's gone for real, I guess it's my fate to be sad, depressed and miserable, it's happened once before, now it's happened again, but I'm not gonna be miserable any more, I'm gonna join Daisuke, but before I die, I'm gonna leave a message for Takeru.

I dialed his number, he was at work, so I got the answering machine, like I knew I would, "Hello Takeru, It's me Kari, I guess Daisuke wasn't dead after all, he just faked it, now he's really gone, and I'm gonna join him, I loved him, not you, I hope you have realized that, bye...the greatest friend I'd ever had! (in background **Bang**)

__

Misery... misery  
Tell me why does my heart make a fool out of me  
Seems it's my destiny...  
For love to cause me misery...  
Guess it's all meant to be for love to cause me misery

****

I got home early that day, it'd been rough. The answering machine was beeping when I got home, I played the message,

"Hello Takeru, It's me Kari, I guess Daisuke wasn't dead after all, he just faked it, now he's really gone, and I'm gonna join him, I loved him, not you, I hope you have realized that, bye...the greatest friend I'd ever had! (in background **Bang**)

_ ****_

I stood there shocked, today was Kari's birthday, I had gotten her a 24 karat gold diamond necklace...but now she was gone...some how I knew something bad was going to happen today...I guess my intuition was right.

THE END!

A/N- good story? I thought so...but that was me, please R&R! I thought it was sad...


End file.
